


The Power of Prayer

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [23]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, pray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man wants to pray for House's soul. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"You want to pray for me?" House asks the twelve-year-old by his bed.

The boy nods. "Yes. Mom says you're dying. I want to pray for you."

The only member of the Chase-Cameron family to hold onto any religion and it's _his_ son.

"What else does Mom say?" He shifts uncomfortably and the kid rises to help fluff the pillows. Just like his mother.

"That you're my dad and that you love me very much no matter what you say."

"Yeah? Your mom's pretty smart." He coughs and takes a sip of his lukewarm water. "When did she tell you?"

The kid shrugs. "Long time ago. I've known as long as I can remember."

House nods. "That's what she said. So, what are you going to pray for? I'm already dead."

"Your body is dying. Your soul will continue. I'm praying to help your soul move on to a better place."

He frowns. "Where do you think my soul's gonna go?"

"If you confess and repent, your soul will go to heaven."

"That's what you want?"

The kid nods. "I want to see you there when I go."

"You know that's crap, right?"

"I'll pray for you whether you believe or not."

He drops his hand over the kid's hair. "Sure, kid. Pray all you want. I need all the help I can get."


End file.
